


A Prince And His Monk

by preludeoflight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: FE8 Week 2017, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, aka I wrote my own paired ending for these two bc i love them way too much, and they don't get one in game so i gotta do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludeoflight/pseuds/preludeoflight
Summary: With the war finished, Joshua has one last question for Artur.[ For FE8 Week 2017 ]





	A Prince And His Monk

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are, the end of the week! This was an amazingly fun opportunity and I'm so glad a number of you have enjoyed my works so far! I'll definitely continue working as hard as I can, because I love this game too much for words to describe. Hopefully I've convinced a few of you to love it too!
> 
> This is the 10/28 Prompt, where I picked Restoration.

"I want you to come back to Jehanna with me."

  
Artur, too absorbed in his book to hear Joshua clearly, never rose his head. Joshua set his hand in the middle of the page and that got his attention right away. He closed the book and put it down, eyebrow raised.

  
"What is it?"

  
"I said, I want you to come back to Jehanna with me."

  
Artur's eyebrows shot up in shock, his face flared bright red. Was this what Joshua really wanted? He couldn't quite picture himself in the middle of the desert, now that the war was over and the stones were all reclaimed he had planned to return to his village. He wasn't sure if Lute would join him, but there was a strong feeling that she would.

  
"A-Are you sure? Um... please don't think me rude of asking, but why me?"

  
Joshua stared at Artur as if he grew a second head.

  
"I want you by my side, of course. And we can't exactly do that if you go back to that tiny village, right?" Joshua flashed his smile, he knew it was Artur's favorite, a weakness he exploited with ease. Artur knitted his hands together and bowed his head to hide how red his face got. He couldn't believe the Prince of Jehanna, even if Joshua hated being called that, had requested for him to return to his kingdom. His chest swelled and his heart beat hard against his ribs, a lifetime with Joshua was something Artur didn't want to give away so easily.

  
"I... Joshua, I... I'm absolutely flattered," Artur grinned and wiped at his eyes, emotion had overcome him. His chest shook as he pressed a hand over his heart, he choked up even with a smile from ear to ear. "I'm more than honored that... that you chose me."

  
"Think about it," Joshua knelt down and grasped the monk's hand tight in his own gloved ones, his eyes as bright as the sun. "Eirika and Ephraim will be busy rebuilding Renais. Innes and Tana have to return to Frelia. But me? I'm all on my own without you. I need you to return with me. We can work to strengthen what Mother left behind, make it even better than before. I can run Caellach out of town, I can bring some order to the land so there's peace, I--" The redhead faltered a little, but took a deep breath to right himself and re-find his place. "I just need you with me to do it. I can't do it alone."

Arthur's hand moved to his mouth and covered it slightly, by now there were pinpricks of tears at the corners of his eyes. It was a huge task, colossal even. The countryside needed to be healed, the people needed order and their leader returned to make things right. Could they really do it? Was it possible for them, even if Jehanna was only a realm of swords and sand? How would they react to a man of the cloth? And Joshua, would he be alright readjusting to the duties of king?  
Artur gave a sigh and settled his shoulders as Joshua's fingers intertwined with his. He was stupid, there was no need to worry about any of that. They'd be together on this, through whatever it took. Even if this mountain to climb was taller than the heavens itself, as long as they were hand in hand they would continue each step forward.

  
"... Yes, of course. Of course I'll assist you in anything you need, Joshua. I don't want to leave your side either, not with what you have to return to. I'd be absolutely willing to lend my help towards your aching countrymen, and to you as well."  
Joshua's smile crinkled up the corners of his eyes and he dropped a hand behind his back. As he fished for something from his dark tunic, Artur tilted his head in confusion. Seconds later, the myrmidon produced a pair of rings; each a solid silver band with five tiny rubies stamped along one end. Artur gave a gasp, both hands flew to his bright red face as his eyes turned as wide as dinner plates. Joshua, ever the flirt, had taken things seriously?!

  
"Then, as custom... would you marry me, Artur? And help me restore Jehanna?" For once, Joshua's hands trembled even as his voice stayed strong. It wasn't out of fright of rejection, more out of sheer unbridled joy that he had gotten to ask the question in the first place. Tears streamed down Artur's face and stained his white robes, he shoved his book aside and embraced the myrmidon with all he could muster.  
"I thought one yes was enough, but yes! Yes yes yes! Praise the Blessed Dragon, yes!" Artur laughed and nuzzled his nose into Joshua's neck, he stepped back only for a moment, the ring slid onto his finger.  
"We'll have a proper ceremony in Jehanna, with all the fanfare you can imagine. But I trust you can at least bless the marriage on your own terms, right?" There was that rogue-ish smile again, Artur's heart fluttered as he giggled, swept up for a quick kiss. It was the sweetest thing either had ever tasted. Afterwards, Artur leaned away a little and wiped his eyes clear.

  
"Certainly, the divine light from above has blessed me enough with being able to meet you."  
\---  
_Upon their return to Jehanna, Joshua assumed the throne as King. Under his rule and Artur's careful guidance as his most trusted adviser, the land flourished with light and laughter. Artur made his way all across Jehanna, speaking to the people and healing their wounds from war. His self-sacrifice and knowledge of ancient magics made him a well renowned hero. Of course, Joshua went with him, and he was forever loved among the common folk, so much so that he was often called The People's King. The strength of their love became the bedrock for Jehanna, and true to Joshua's word, the country became stronger than ever before._


End file.
